Dilemma
by Alexistrm
Summary: How could there were many contrastive features be in the same person, but it didn't make any senses of unpleasant, in the other hand, it was perfect. Chloe is oddly beautiful! The sight of her gave Beca a sudden 'brain wave', for her new mix. She wants to get the girl, wants Chloe to be her girlfriend so bad - She is in a dilemma
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Guys, this is my first fanfic. So, please let me know how you think about it. Thank you so much! xoxoxo**

I have never cared about what people think about me, I just live my life the way that makes me feel most comfortable. It seemed so perfect until the day a bubbly redhead showed up at the bus stop near my house

It was a smoking hot summer day, everything seemed to be melted into the ground, and no one liked to get out of their nest. I was sitting at my desk, tried to finish the last mix for school prom, but there was no ideas came to me. Frustrated, because of the heat outside, also the lack of ideas, I looked out of the window, when I saw a fiery redheaded got off the school bus. She is probably the new comer, cuz I'd never seen her around before. She was sweat all over; her cheeks were brightened up because of the crazy weather out there. By the very impressive absent-mind I have, I might forget the girl immediately, but her eyes were like Mediterranean Sea in the Midsummer Day that ingrained in my brain. The sight of a running flame, and striking ocean blue eyes immediately caught my eyes, well, I was impressed. How could there were many contrastive features be in the same person, but it didn't make any senses of unpleasant, in the other hand, it was perfect. _She is oddly beautiful!_ – I thought. The sight of her gave me a sudden 'brain wave', the song _Baby blue eyes_ and _Somewhere in Neverland_ popped into my head. I couldn't shake the picture of the girl off my mind the whole 5 next hours making the mix. _It's weird!_

I texted my best friend, Stacie, to tell her that I'd done with the mix and asked her out for dinner. A split second later I received a reply

 _ **[Stace]: Givral. In 30! ;)**_

Her texts are always too concise like that, which explained why we have this friendship for all these years.

It was only three blocks away from my house, so I decided to take a shower before going there. By the time I arrived at the restaurant, she'd waited there already

I told her about the girl that I saw earlier, and how she inspired me on my mix

\- Seriously, Becs?! – She raised her voice in surprise

\- What? – I frowned, and had no ideas why she was way too excited

\- Redhead. Blue eyes!

\- Yeah, that's what makes her different.. um..., special, I mean

\- I swear in this tiny world, there's only one creature looks like that!

\- You are so weird! Spit it. Did you see her or something? I can smell your current craziness from here, Stace!

\- You'll see! – She winked

The next day, after the lunch-break, I went down locker area to find Stace and I saw the redhead talking with Stace. They looked really close, and comfortable with each other. I felt something twisted in my stomach. _What is she doing at Stace's locker?_ I remained at my place, waited until the redhead left then approached my best friend

\- Hey, Becs! – She greeted

\- Hey! What the hell did she do at your locker? – I asked

\- If anyone overheard your question, they might think you have a huge crush on me, Becs! – She giggled

I looked at her, incomprehensible

\- I just asked her to have lunch with us – then winked again!

 _What the actual fuck! My friend T_T_

I frowned and suppressed an uprising swear

\- C'mon, she's might waiting for us now!

We sat at our usual place, when the girl approached and joined us

\- Hey, Red! – Stace was the first to speak up - Becs, this is Chloe, my cousin. Chloe, this is Beca, my 'partner in crime'

\- Hi, Beca! Nice to meet you

\- Hi Chloe, nice to meet you, too

I learned that Chloe'd moved here because of her father was English Literature professor at Barden University, the school that my dad forced me to enroll next year, as well. College's never been my thing, but only if I graduated college, Dad would financially help me out to move to LA.


	2. Chapter 2

\- You bitch! She's your cousin and you didn't tell me! – I slapped Stace's shoulder

\- Because I like to see you being sexual confused. You cannot hide your toner for a split second the whole lunch – for which she laughed like a lunatic

\- Shut up and spit it! Everything about her – I determined

\- My Godness! What the hell she's done to my badass Beca! You are becoming so cute now

I rolled my eyes. – Shut up, and tell me!

I questioned Stace for like a good evening for more Chloe's details then decided to befriend with her on Facebook under the name of a guy _Brandon._ I just chose the name so that she might think I'm a guy, not a girl.

It's so weird now. I didn't sure why I had to choose to get to know her through social media than real life conversations or hang outs; maybe I'm gonna mess up if face-to-face with her. Chloe impressed me by her upbeat, simple, frank, personality, not to mention, she's so beautiful. I couldn't imagine under her really cute appearance lies a rebel, strong trait, that Chloe had once hiked, alone, Mount Blanc in the winter. It's freaking! I've always claimed myself a badass, but the thought of hiking Mount Blanc alone in the winter really scares the shit out of me. How shame for a badass reputation! I also learned that Chloe loves music, luckily! She was the captain of an a-capella group in her former high school, she knows Spanish, and French, and foremost, she has "fat-heart". She's willing to help people out, she even cried over her died-dog for 1 week long. Too many contrasts in her personality, which makes me want to discover, makes her interesting I didn't know, just want to understand more about Chloe. I dreamily revised the whole thing that Stace fed me.

In the online world, I'm Brandon, a guy that madly in love with music, of course, I am, too, and knew French, Italian – which was weird, cuz she knows Spanish, not Italian.

One day I showed her one of my mix, the mix that I was inspired by her at the first place " _Baby blue eyes – mashed up"_

She replied with many emojs along with "Superbe!"

The word gave my heart a jump in happiness. Usually I would feel pity for anyone who gazed a certain message and smiled like an idiot and not hesitate to comment "Pathetic!" on them. But that was totes how I looked like. Did she like my mix that much or anything else? I looked up on the dictionary for like a thousand times to make myself understand what she said, all the layers of the word

" _adj. superb; magnificent; gallant; handsome; gorgeous_

 _n. stunner, one who is strikingly handsome or beautiful"_

The more I talked to her online, the more I wanted to show her the real Brandon. But for some reasons, the badass reputation helped nothing. I approached Chloe in real life with my _talent_ on music too; sometimes I played dull so that I could ask her to tutor me my French lesson, or even I had Stace throw party at home, I mean, sleepovers, or whatever she could manage to do to get Chloe involve in a plan that I could stick to.

\- You are a goofball, Rebecca Mitchell! Your reputation is ruined completely now! – Stacie pointed out

\- Thank you for pointing it out! Anything you say, but don't call me 'goofball' or 'cute'. I'm still a badass!

\- So pathetic, Becs! – She mimic the exact way I always do whenever I meet anyone stuck in love

\- Whatever you say! – I rolled my eyes

Thank God, the same characteristic the real Beca and Brandon shared made Chloe became really fast friend with me, I meant 'close friend' or 'bestfriend'.

Whenever Chloe smiled or laughed, I felt like the whole world stopped for a while. One day I couldn't help at the sight of Chloe giggled at the 'on-purpose' mistake I made on my comment I gave when she told me she was going to throw a birthday party and wanted me to come over

"Je suis excitée!"

\- Seriously, Becs? – She laughed like her mouth could drop any moment

\- What's? – I pretended that I didn't understand what she meant by laughing so hard – Why do you laughing at me?

\- EXCITÉE! Beca is Excitée! – LOL

\- Yes, I am! It's your party! I'm so excited to be in your party, Chloe! It's gonna be a bomb!

\- No, what you said meant 'You're aroused!'

\- What?! – I pitched my voice and blushed

She invited both Beca and _Brandon_ to the party. And I was so confused.

 _Brandon: I'd love to but I can't. Happy birthday, Chloe! I'd see you later ;)_

 _Chloe: Oh... It's fine. See ya later._

This time she didn't use any emojs, I knew she's upset that Brandon couldn't make it to come to her party. But if Brandon came, Beca couldn't. From what she told me, and the sigh in the message, I could tell that Chloe had a crush on Brandon. I was happy because Brandon was me. But I was upset, too. It meant she loved Brandon, not Beca although it's all the way Beca! She's not into girl – I hopelessly thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reading. It's so great to have many of you follow this story. XOXO**

Gradually, Stace stayed away from our dates, so that I can spend more time alone with Chloe, for which I thanked my best friend endlessly.

After school, Chloe was waiting for me to go to her house for a movie night. At first, I insisted something else, because movies were never my things, I didn't like movies.

\- C'mon Becs! What the hell is wrong with you? Not like movies is like... um... not like puppies!

\- I like puppies, but that's all. No movies! – I deadpanned

\- Oh please, Becs! I really wanna watch this movie but I don't want to do it alone – She begged with puppy eyes which I can never say no to

\- What is the movie?

\- _Faking it_. It's so hot now!

\- Movie? I thought it was kind of series. Ok movie marathon

\- Yay! You are the best!

The movie was about lesbian love, for what I figured out.

It's weird now. Did she see my affection or something? – I was worried as hell if I were obvious as what Stace described

In the end of episode of season 2, her mom showed up, as usual, she got used to the fact her daughter is a huge cuddler, for which she called "Cuddle Monster"; but when she noticed what movie we were watching, her reaction was unpredictable

\- Honey, why do you watch this kind of movie? Girl-girl, homosexual is gross!

\- Mom, it's just the movie! – She replied

\- Don't watch this kind of movie, please – then she left for something else

It was such a slap on my face, hard. Her mom biased homosexual relationship, she was born in a family that has prejudice for LGBT, maybe she does, too.. I reluctantly asked Chloe

\- W..wwhat do you think about this? I mean, girl-girl relationship?

\- It's..um, weird! You know. – She hesitated

I was on the verge of tear now. I knew she is straight, but didn't expect that she judge lesbian; I'm not a lesbian but bisexual, but it's the same to her anyways

Chloe looked at me right into my eyes

\- What's the matter, Becs? You look pale

\- Just tired, watching movie for the whole afternoon! – I sketched and yawned

\- So, have dinner! – Chloe suggested

\- Sounds good.

We had grilled cheese downtown, it was her favorite restaurant. _The best grilled cheese in the world_. Small talk about Stace, French class, hobbies, everything we could think of was on the flow, then she told me

\- You and Brandon are so the same. Sometimes I wonder if you guys are sibling or something. Do you have any brothers?

\- It's weird! I have an older half blood sister, Aubrey. She's senior in Barden Uni

\- Ohhh, my brother's too, Jesse. He's such a cutie! I want to be in the Barden Bellas so we can compete, he's the lead of Trebles Makers

\- Aubrey is a Bella! – I surprised

\- It's weird... – for a moment she said – I feel as if we have predestinied affinity or something. You are Stace's best friend, and Stace is my cousin. Your sister probably is my brother's rival, as well his girlfriend!

\- Girlfriend? I've never heard she mentioned before! – I frowned at the fact

\- The way you speak is the same to Brand too – she sudden changed the topic

\- You like him? –

\- Kind of. He's such a sweetie at heart.

\- Stupendoa! – I smirked

\- What language is that?

\- Italian – I answered immediately, forgot that Beca didn't know Italian, only Brandon did

She looked at me as if I was an alien or something.

 **Chloe's POV**

\- Stupendoa! – Beca smirked

 _Was it Italian? She knew Italian?_

It's so weird of me to think Beca and Brandon were the same person. I'd my doubts whenever I chatted with Brandon, and talked with Beca. The feeling that they are the same person was always there; but it's impossible. They cannot be the same person. I sighed. I didn't know the more I talked to Brandon, the more I liked him. It's the same when I talked to Beca. She's, like, the female version of Brandon, the one just told me " **J'adore** " a couple days ago, for which I didn't know what to reply. I hadn't met Brandon before, I liked him a lot, but it's weird, he told me he loved me but never agree to meet me.

\- I've never met Brandon. We only chat online. Is it weird to love someone online like that, Beca?

\- Yyouu love him? – She stammered

\- I think I do. But he never has us a chance to meet up. I think he's just play around with me.

For a moment I wished Beca would admit she was Brandon. If so, it's much easier, much more convenient for me. I liked her, too. So wrong to like two people at the same time, right? Especially when they are in the oppose sexes.

\- He's so lucky to gain Red's heart. I'm so jealous of him now! – Beca smirked

\- I wish he knew I love him, but I wouldn't say it until we meet up, for real!

\- Maybe.. um, he needs time to prepare. I mean, you know, be in love with a hot chic like you.. If I were him, it would take me months to prepare. But he told he loved you, right?! It's a good sign that you know your love is not unrequited

\- Maybe..


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Azentra for your reviews, which keep me motivated on keep writing. This is the end of the story, hope you guys enjoy! XOXO**

 **Beca's POV**

Did she mention that she's in love with Brandon? I mean, the guy that she loved was me, but not me. Suddenly I felt the pain in my chest. The feeling of lying to her was awful; hiding the truth that I am the person that she loves online even worse; how can I hide my feeling for her forever, especially when she's always there, right beside me, everyday? Looking at her waiting for Brandon to show up, how disappointed she was whenever _he_ refused to meet her; was absolutely breaks my heart. It's all my faults. No, half of it was my fault, the other half was our destiny. Why was I born a girl, a bisexual, not a guy? No one can really aware of what they do when they are too drunk in love, right? I was way too selfish for just thinking about my own benefits, I'd never thought about how Chloe feels when she figures the truth out.

For a second when guilt washed over me, I decided to end this game. _It'd better have a sad end than never ends._ Coming to this decision was the hardest thing in my entire existence; I might lose Chloe forever, both my love one and best friend for my stupidity and selfishness

 **[Brandon]** Hey, Chlo! Would you like to see a movie and have dinner this Friday?

My hands shook vigorously when I typed the message. Like, I was in pieces if she said 'Yes' or 'No', whatever. This was so stupid at first place

 **[Chloe]** Sound great! Which movies is that?

 **[Brandon]** Pitch perfect 2? You love music so much; get ready to get pitch slaps? ;)

 **[Chloe]** Perfect! I love the first film.

 **[Brandon]** See you at Greenwood Park at 7 pm?

When I was not sure what was happening and what should I do next, Chloe texted me

 **[Chloe]** Hey Becs, finally he asked me out. We gonna watch Pitch Perfect. So excited!

I couldn't reply her message. Whatever, it's so wrong.

It was a rainy day; I was waiting for Chloe at the park, where everything seemed so gloomy. I wished she would never show up, and _Brandon_ could just disappear from her life. I was so dumped. When things came to light, I'd lose the girl I love...

I didn't think I could cry until I saw her, wearing a red strapless dress. The dress matched her fiery hair, which made her eyes become even more stunning. Chloe looked absolutely breath-taking, stunning, beautiful, and gorgeous. I didn't have enough word to describe how beautiful she was in that dress.

She looked at me, surprised but said nothing. I guessed she was about to say something but she kept it for herself

\- Finally you came! – Parfait!

\- You...? Do you know Brand?

\- No, I don't.., I... – I felt a lump in my throat. Every word was knocked out of me

\- ... – she bewildered, maybe panic, looked at me

\- I'm Brand.

The whole world seemed to stop moving. The picture of Chloe, stood still there, totes speechless would ingrain in my head forever. I could she her hands started to tremble, her eyes glistening, maybe she's going to cry. I expected that, who might not? Being lied by best friend, and even in love with the illusion. If I were her now, I'd never forgive myself..

Rain kept falling

\- Are you kidding? C'mon, it's not good, Becs! – She vaguely smiled

\- I'm sorry, Chloe. It's the truth, I am Brandon. That's the reason why I'd never dared to meet you. I'm sorry, I'm not a guy, sorry for being a woman desperately in love with you. I really love you, Chloe! – Tears burning it ways down my cheeks. I couldn't keep it any longer. I'm losing Chloe; the worst thing's that she might hate me forever for being so stupid.

I anticipated she would run away. Hate me. Yell at me. Or judge me. But there came nothing of that.

When she slight moved, I thought she was about to run away; but instead, she took my hand and pulled me into a kiss

My eyes wide-opened when I felt her lips pressed on mine. Shocked was just the word. I was beyond shocked. She just kissed me!

Chloe was the first to break the kiss.

\- You should have told me who you really are, Beca.

I still cannot comprehend what happened.

She continued "It's much easier for me, I mean, for us. I love Brandon, that's I love you. Just be who you are. I doubted you and Brandon was the same person for a while now. It's unbelievable it was the truth!"

\- So doubted it? – I surprised

\- And I'm sure about it when Stace let me listen to your mix 'Baby blue eyes – mashed up'; same thing Brandon sent me. And the day you spoke Italian. I'm 100% sure now

She pulled to for another kiss. This time, it was deeper, more passionate

This world is such an unpredictable place. Maybe, sometime, being stupid is not a bad idea!


End file.
